


Delicious

by stillskies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike have a discussion while living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [livejournal](http://stillskies.livejournal.com/) on 11-13-2006.

“You,” Xander began, “are a sick individual.”

Spike looked up from his breakfast. “A bloke has to eat.”

“You are not a ‘bloke,’” he insisted. “You are a ferocious vampire. You shouldn’t be eating my Wheaties. You should be drinking the blood of virgins and eviscerating kittens!”

The vampire rolled his eyes. “In that case, I should be eating you, then. Virgin an’ all.” He paused. “And you’re the bloody sick one here. Eviscerating kittens. Disgusting.”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “I. Am. NOT. Eating. WHEATIES. Drenched. In. BLOOD,” he screamed. He caught sight of the mug. “And is that hot chocolate? Why are you drinking my hot chocolate?! Did you put blood in that, too?”

“Want a sip, then?” the blonde asked.

“NO!”

Spike took a sip of hot chocolate and shrugged.


End file.
